Stormfly
'Stormfly '''is an extremely skilled 60Hz Swedish player and level creator in ''Geometry Dash. He is best known for creating and verifying remade versions of Sohn0924's five Hell Levels, the most recent and the hardest one out of them all being The Hell Field. History Stormfly joined YouTube on November 12, 2015, and uploaded his first video titled "Geometry Dash - Nine Circles (Demon) - By Zobros".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnNj-eWyoKo Later, Stormfly beat numerous demons and uploaded them on YouTube. While he beat Hard Demons such as Madhouse, Fexty, Night Terrors, and Mental Torture, his name only became known after a shout-out by Sea from verifying a slightly nerfed version of The Hell Zone by Cyclic and a second shout out by the same person, this time for becoming the first person to beat all Ozpectro-themed levels at that time, including Effot and Belic. After discovering that The Hell Zone wasn't the only Hell level created by Sohn0924, he then decided to verify a decorated version of all of his levels (The Hell World, The Hell Dignity, and The Hell Origin). In addition, with The Hell Inferno and The Hell Field leaked, Stormfly is set to finish, redecorate, and verify them both, as well as another Hell level under the name The Hell H(withheld). On May 11, Stormfly verified Silentium Gradas, a slightly nerfed rebirth of Silent Clubstep, in 16,213 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu4m4mpRlhI On October 9, Stormfly released a video showcasing all the rated levels of Update 1.0.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecbvfzReKDI On December 28, Stormfly achieved a devastating 90% on The Hell Field, a Hell level originally started by Sohn0924 but never finished. Two days later on December 30, he verified The Hell Field in 11,383 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm2dGOchJk4 On January 5, 2019, Stormfly achieved a record of 25% on The Hell Inferno, another Hell level originally started by Sohn0924 but never finished.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItisojdAaTI After a long period of inactivity, he came back and achieved a start position run of 28-57%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrFJGjWUrOs On September 1, Stormfly achieved a new record of 58% on The Hell Inferno.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cPJPdNyEAI Levels Unrated Levels * my toy * Ship Challenge - A ship challenge level. * The Pestilence Copy - A copyable version of The Pestilence. * The Pestilence - A collaboration with Neelke and Shadowlands. Demon Levels Insane Demons * Scardian (featured) Extreme Demons * Hate War (featured) * Achondrite (featured) - A collaboration with Stevokoriko, Lucasyecla99, Kugelblitz, Bread, and Lunar. It was verified and published by Stormfly. * Silentium Gradas (featured) - An Extreme Demon mega-collaboration with several creators and hosted by KugelBlitZ. It is a nerfed rebirth of Silent Clubstep. * The Hell Dignity (featured) * The Hell Origin (featured) * The Hell World (featured) - A mega-collaboration with Zelda, 1234, Blaireswip, Koreaqwer, Dudex, S1l3nce, and Zhander. It is a rebirth of Sohn0924's second hell level, The Hell World. * The Hell Zone (featured) - A redesign of the original level by Sohn0924 by 1234, Koreaqwer, Ryan LC and Cyclic. Cyclic used verify hacks and cut the video. He claimed to have beaten it legit but didn't record it, then later confessed to hacking it. A player named Cypher pointed out all cuts that were made by him. Stormfly has since verified it legit and published it onto his account and also slightly nerfed Cyclic’s part, but it did not get rated until February 2017. * The Hell Field (featured) A Hell level originally started by Sohn0924 but never finished. It was finished as a mega-collaboration created by Stormfly, Ji, Alex PG, Osiris, Allan, Platnuu, Zimnior12, and Tribar. Upcoming Levels * The Hell Holder * The Hell Inferno - A Hell level originally started by Sohn0924 but never finished. * The Hell Trinity Canceled/Deleted Levels * Amaranthine - A very old collaboration made for Noctalium where Stormfly had the first part. It was canceled by the host because the next part was literally impossible to beat by the creator. * Caelestis - An old Extreme Demon with a crystal/celestial theme that was made two years ago. It was canceled because Stormfly believed the first half of the level had incredibly ugly decoration and very uninspired gameplay, and so his interest for the level was lost easily. * Metamorphosis - An Extreme Demon that had the intent to have only abstract and unusual gameplay as its main focus. It was canceled because Stormfly did not enough time to finish it. * Phantasmagoria - An Extreme Demon with an intended arcane and golden theme. It was canceled because Stormfly did not enough time to finish it. * The Hell Field (old version) - Stormfly's old version of The Hell Field that he made with an entirely different song, which ended up never becoming used and will definitely stay that way. It was canceled because the Restoration Union led Stormfly to do different things while this lie was going on in the background with this series. Therefore, The Hell Field was completely revamped to fit the "discoveries" they came across, including song change, new gameplay and usage of creations by Sohn0924 himself. * Unnamed - Gameplay that Stormfly made recently for collaboration (which he is not allowed to state the name of it or what this was for) that got canceled shortly after. The reason for its cancellation is unknown, as it was never stated. Trivia * Stormfly has eight Extreme Demons - more than all other creators. * Stormfly is named after a dragon from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(franchise) How to Train Your Dragon] franchise, with his profile picture depicting the creature. ** The dragon is a female "Deadly Nadder" who belonged to the character Astrid Hofferson. * At first, Stormfly was believed to be a female as he had purportedly stated he was. This belief was further exacerbated by the fact that his username references a female character. ** Later on, he made a video where he explained this confusion. * Stormfly's first YouTube video was the completion of Nine Circles. ** The video's description says "easy level", which is probably a reference to Zobros’ video description since Nine Circles is mostly known as a Hard Demon among numerous players. * He has been accused of hacking the hell levels and many of his other major achievements by Lapishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1Ul5_f6KA. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players